User talk:Halomek
Xorn *Thanks for getting rid of that stuff for me, Hal. --Cazzik **No problem, it's what I do. ;) --Halomek 01:02, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Ships Hey, in light of your recent edits, I have a quesiton. What's supposed to be the purpose of "Maximum Speed", if we already have MGLT? Before, I just assumed it meant maximum atmospheric speed, but with your putting that in, I don't get it, now. --Cadden Blackthorne 01:00, 15 July 2007 (UTC) *That's a good question. Jag would be the person to ask about that since he came up with the bulk of the ship infoboxes. I just modified them a bit. My thinking was that Max Speed meant how fast the ship could go if it was pushed past it's operating limits, but I could be wrong... --Halomek 01:03, 15 July 2007 (UTC) **Ah, thought that was you, since you did the infobox templates themselves. --Cadden Blackthorne 02:26, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ***Jag made the infoboxes for the ships. I came in later and fixed up the colors and added some minor things to keep them consistent with the other infoboxes. --Halomek 04:03, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ****Odd, the histories suggest you did. Must've cut off stuff deemed too old. Whatever. We'll figure it out some day. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 04:07, 15 July 2007 (UTC) *****That day is now. :p I deleted Jag's original infobox because I split it into Exodus and Canon ships. If you check the template history on the one for individual ships, you'll see Jag's still at the start. --Halomek 06:51, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ******I see. However, I was referring to the maximum speed, when I mentioned, "We'll figure it out some day." :P --Cadden Blackthorne 07:17, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Black Sun *LOL! Thanks for adding the rest of those characters for me, Halo. I was in the process of doing it and you can imagine my surprise when I moved to the next character and it was magically added all ready. :) --Cazzik **No prob. I'm like a ninja. :P --Halomek 03:50, 3 September 2007 (UTC) All The Pretty Changes Well, I've brought this up before, but evidently you did not see it. And, now that I actually have some time freed up with the term being over, I've got the time to care again. Why all these minor, insignificant changes? Most notably, capitalizing stuff like "meters" to "Meters", or adding "Crew" or "Passengers" to the end of said infobox segments? Or changing km/h to KPH? I can handle the capitalization part... but the latter two are really annoying. Adding "Crew" and "Passengers" creates repetitiveness, and "km/h" is actually the proper, and much wider used, variant of the two. So... why? Especially when you didn't ask what others thought before you started on this little crusade? I know I'm not the only one who's getting annoyed by it. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:47, 16 June 2008 (UTC) *First, I'm curious as to where you brought this up before, because I probably didn't see it. Second, if I wasn't the only one who was updating entries with the new templates, I probably would have asked, however, aside from a few things here and there, nobody has been doing anything. I realize a lot of people don't have the time or inclination to take care of it, but I'm tired of seeing all of these articles sitting around, either incomplete or way overdue to be updated with a template, so I've been doing the dirty work when I can. Thanks mostly to me, our incomplete page is actually just one page again. I don't want to sound mean or harsh, but people being annoyed at what I'm doing, while they've done next to nothing, isn't that compelling to me. That's not to say I'm not willing to listen. Perhaps we should hammer out a style guide for the proper template format? I can go into detail about my reasons behind every one of the issues you brought up (and there are solid reasons for how I've been doing it), but this post is already getting windy. I'd suggest we create a page for a style guide and I can go into everything on that talk page. --Halomek 00:02, 17 June 2008 (UTC) *Just in case there's any misunderstanding, I'm trying to be constructive about this, but I also want to let you know where I'm coming from. You could say I'm a little annoyed myself (for reasons mentioned above). :P --Halomek 02:20, 17 June 2008 (UTC) **First... I'd have to go dig it up. I don't recall the article name, but it was in the middle of your postings and it was a semi-relevant response to one of your article talk entries, so I figured you'd see it. Second... I don't see how changing stuff like "meters" to "Meters", and "Crew: 2000" to "Crew: 2000 Crew", and "km/h" to "KPH" (which is the focal point of my complaint) is going to rid of of the (etc) pages. To mirror what you said, I'm not trying to sound mean and harsh, just reminding you what my complaint is. (The numbering is simply for the sake of keeping track of what is being said.) I'm just annoyed about your chosen syntax in the infoboxes, without asking what others think first. If there was a polling and the popular vote leaned in your direction, then I'd be (begrudgingly, but nonetheless) cool with it. I only chose to make this response here because it's relevant here more, than on a new talk page. And only now because, as I mentioned before, I was too preoccupied with school to care to make a formal complaint then (and given how tired I've been this past month, it probably would have come off sounding rude and "holier than thou"). I recommend we continue this over on the conformity standards article's talk page, for hammering out details. I don't mind we come eye-to-eye here on what I've brought forth specifically, and hopefully we won't mistake each other for being uncivil... but I don't feel this response has any place in the actual discussion to be had. On a similar note, with school over, I'll have more time to exercise my duties, now. --Cadden Blackthorne 05:37, 17 June 2008 (UTC) **Here it is. Talk:Fiery Dawn --Cadden Blackthorne 05:39, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ***Yep, I never saw that previous comment you left awhile back. Not sure why... Anyway, I'll go into detail on what I've been doing on the conformity standards talk page before the day is out. --Halomek 20:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) IT guys suck Hey Halo, its just me Vague, looks like the IT guys are messing around with the web security again and it signed me outta here. *You might want to be careful with your topics, Vague. I was about one step away from banning your ass when I saw that header. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 00:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) **Why would you ban him for that? They probably do suck. Maybe they drink their soda through a straw, ya know? =P --Pryde2000 08:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ***From the topic alone, it could be seen as spam, or trolling, which are sure ways to get banned from this wiki. To be honest, I was thinking the same thing Cadden was before I read Vague’s comment. :P --Halomek 19:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ahh thanks for the heads up, and the greeting. No worries, i do intend to join in on SWE, but i wanted to have all my stuff set up before i do, so just in case people claim im just pulli' stuff ot o' thin air, i can direct them here. --Black Lister 14:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Black Lister Inserting Pictures I need help inserting pictures. Everytime I try to it does nothing.nn First Day Umm can you help me it's my first day and I'm still try to figure out everything. Well It goes like this I made an article. But I didn't do it very well. I need this to be fixed. http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Maiden Haruman36 08:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Haruman36 *You need to use the infobox templates we have provided. You can find the one you need here: http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hero_Character_Infobox . It's a simple matter of pasting and filling in the blanks from there. I'd suggest working with Cazzik since he basically runs the WoH forums. --Halomek 17:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello Sir, I am an admin in another role-playing wiki with a VERY similiar functions and am looking if in this wiki, is there such thing as "Official friend nominations?" this is because we would like to be one. Please note that my wiki is relatively new. If we would indeed be friends, please tell your users that characters and vehicle in this wiki must stay put and cannot be imported over. I emphasize crativity and I require new characters. Thank you. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 23:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch man. I am trying to write a fanfic for the Exodus boards and put the back story and info on the Wiki and could use some help. ArkovBane So, what are the rules for adding things here?ArkovBane (talk) 04:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) **If you're RPing on the SWE forums, you can put anything you are RPing on here, provided the article follows pretty standard wiki guidelines. Additionally, all images you upload must be cited properly, using the appropriate Template. Additional instructions for image citation can be found here. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask any of the wiki admins, either via their Talk pages, or by posting a thread in the RP OOC or Contact Your Admin OOC forums. --Lord Balsa, Exodus Wiki Admin 23:18, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello, my name is Arkov and I am wondering how I can put my statistics in place for my fightercraft like the rest on this wiki.ArkovBane (talk) 03:01, July 24, 2014 (UTC)